Destined
by palerthanbella
Summary: Destined is about a girl werewolf, who experiences the roller-coaster of a lifetime. She falls in love with a human, whose about to be turned into a vampire. Since vampires are their mortal enemies, they must not only fight for their lives, but for love.
1. Unexpected

(This is a love story about a werewolf and a vampire. I know it's a very odd couple, but it's like with Bella. It was difficult for her to chose either a werewolf or a vampire. I know she ended up choosing a vampire, so I decided to let the werewolves should have a love story, too. Besides Reneesme. I am Team Edward even. But I guess I just let my imagination flow. It's in the point of view for the werewolf in this story. I hope you like the first chapter. It's not very detailed, so I apologize. I'll try to make it more detailed next chapter. And would anyone like to tell me if I make mistakes? Thanks, enjoy! (: -- palerthanbella)

1. Unexpected

BLINDING LIGHT SHONE IN MY BIG BROWN EYES, FROM THE POWERFUL SUN. Blocking it out with my hands would be difficult, since I was using both hands to capture my victim, a tall, handsome vampire. I lunged toward him but tripped, giving him an advantage. I could tell he wasn't the brightest of their pack because he just stood there laughing. His laughing made blood rush to my cheeks. When I was standing back up again, the blood in my cheeks made him stronger at the thought of killing me. He was leaning over my back in less than a second. Stupid, fast bloodsuckers. My dad could tell that I was in trouble so he took over and killed the vampire in a second.

"Thanks, Dad. I owe you one." I said pathetically. He could tell I was really sorry.

My name is Parvati Lattes. I was born to do one thing, to kill vampires. My scraggily, brown hair was pulled back, into a pony tail, to keep it out of my face while I tackled the parasites. I've got the instincts of a werewolf when I need them, and the appearance of my normal self. I've got snow white skin that will never tan and I'm not exactly what you'd call tall. I'm very skinny; some people say I'm as skinny as a tooth pick. I'm also very clumsy, my friends say I'm accident prone.

I'm a junior at Wesley High School, and I try to keep up a 4.0 grade point average. My family and I don't usually stay in one area for a very long time. We have to move around a lot because we werewolves never age. We just moved from Bowling Green, Kentucky to Harrisonburg, Virginia. In Harrisonburg there are lots of mountains where vampires wait for hikers to attack them. Harrisonburg is one of the most vampire cities in the whole world. There are so many, I wouldn't be surprised if all the people here were vampires.

"Parvati, stop day dreaming and get over here and help me!" My older brother, Chesnee, yelled from a distance, struggling to hold the vampire to the ground.

Chesnee is the strongest werewolf in our family. He has dirty blonde hair that goes down to his ears,  
and he is the tallest person in our whole school, including the teachers. He is very different from me; he is actually handsome and strong. Chesnee is also very brave but, sometimes is too brave. Today he thought he could take on the biggest and strongest vampire, even when my dad couldn't. I ran over to Chesnee at once, afraid I'd mess him up too by tripping.

"I told you not to try to take on the harder one." My father, Gregory, exclaimed to Chesnee. Gregory is very handsome and he has a lot more common sense then Chesnee. He is what I call the heart of our family. Without him we'd all be dead. He has brown hair, like me, but his is a richer brown, like the color of milk chocolate. He has dark brown eyes just like me too.

"Gregory, don't be so hard on him. He just wanted to challenge himself." My mother, Lisa, scolded. Has bright, long, wavy hair, waist length, which gleamed in the sun. Her slim figure was quite like mine. She has the kindest heart of any mother. She and Gregory are the best parents anyone could have. My mom is very beautiful too, just like my dad. They both are perfect matches for each other. Lisa and Gregory have told us the story so many times, that I've memorized it.

"'_Hey, Gregory, what cha' staring at?" Robert, my best friend in college, elbowed me until I turned to look at him. His expression on his face wasn't very focused on his question. He was watching the game, but still listening for an answer, multi-tasking._

"Her._" My voice was dreamier then I'd expected. My index finger pointed towards an angelic like woman. This was true love and I knew it. _Clack! _The roar of the crowd raised behind me, like a wave crashing ashore. The woman stood cheering, with her smooth silk hands clasping together on and off. There had been a home run, but I didn't pay attention, I walked towards the woman.'_

From there it was history, they got married, happily, after three years and Lisa became a werewolf by her will. They turned Chesnee, my little sister and I into a werewolf after awhile. We're the happiest family there is.

"Gosh, you're slow, Parvati. I've already killed twelve vampires," my little sister, Jessica, boasted gleefully. Then a vampire swung his fist towards her and she crouched down low, so that her head was only a few feet away from the ground. She pounced towards the vampire's neck.

"Oops, did I say twelve? I meant thirteen." She giggled at how she was better than me. My little sister Jessica has dirt blonde hair and glowing blue eyes. She's the best werewolf in our family, but not the strongest. She's a sophomore in the same school as I am in. As you can tell, she likes to brag a lot.

Chesnee and I were fighting the only vampire left. Chesnee tried to punch him below his rib cage, but the vampire was quicker. Before I knew it the vampire was in front of me, smirking. He thrusts his fist towards me and I duck, nonchalantly. He punched once more and he hit me right in the eye and on the nose. Blood was trickling down the left side of my face. Jessica had joined in by now; she didn't want us to get all the glory. She got behind him and tapped him on the shoulder, playfully, also ready to attack. He stupidly turned around and she punched him so hard, he fell backwards and you could hear the sound of his audible grunt. Chesnee gasped and Jessica's smile was stretched out so widely, that it almost reached from ear to ear.

"See Mom, I told you I could take him." Apparently Lisa told her not to interfere. Jessica was leaning back and forth, on her heels, then on her toes. She danced to lean over the vampire and she pretended to suck his imaginary blood. She giggled and then pranced over to stand beside Lisa.

"Dear, I—," All of the sudden, a heavy wind brushed hastily against the forest. The leaves rustled, barely audible. Footsteps were closing in on us. I huddled closer towards my family. Something was coming, and it wasn't a human, it was a clan of vampires. They approached us cautiously, the leader held his arms up showing that they meant no harm. His teeth bearing and his cloak draped behind him. His gray hair shined in the moonlight, and I was lost in his ancient gray eyes.

It was Nathan Lewis.


	2. Trouble

(Sorry, this one is really short, but I was getting sidetracked. I'll try my best to make my next one longer... Please tell me if I made any mistakes, because I didn't read over it, thanks! I promise on the weekend I'll have a lot more written. Enjoy, once again! (: -- palerthanbella)

2. Trouble

NATHAN WAS THE LEADER VAMPIRE OF ALL THE VAMPIRES. HIS CLAN WAS THE STRONGEST, ALSO. They could wipe out all of the werewolves in the world if they wanted to. But his vampires obeyed whatever he said. That wasn't because they wanted to; it was because they were forced to. We have known Lewis for as long as I can remember, and it has never been pleasant to meet him once again. Lewis was given the most excruciating power a vampire could be given, given to him by Zathorith, the Listener. The Listener is someone who "listens" to what vampires have to say and he observes them the very first day they are born. After three days, he will judge on whether they should have a special power or not. The power Zathorith had given him was the power to control minds. Lewis had not only used it on his followers, but also on his victims. I have no idea how he uses it, but I'm sure he uses it in an unthinkable way.

I shift towards attack position, just to be cautious and observe the crowd circled around my family. Lewis's followers had made a circle around us and a few of them hissed and sneered. I growled back, angrily. I was shocked to see that it had become dark already. The moon seemed to growl with me. The growl followed through my whole family ad we were growling in unison. I spotted one vampire that concerned me during this growling fest. He was bony and scratched up. That made me stop growling abruptly and I observed the boy closer.

His brown hair was scraggily and it shined in the moonlight beautifully. He had the palest skin I could ever imagine, even for a vampire. His eyes were barely visible; they were a mix of brown and red. They were almost golden. I had never seen a vampire with golden eyes before. He was very tall, taller than most of the vampires there. But one thing about him seemed totally different from the rest of the clan. He wasn't hissing nor snarling, he even looked terrified. With a clan that big, why would any of them even be close to scared? He wasn't breathtakingly beautiful like the others either, but he was close. His arms were being grasped tightly by two other clan vampires. Why would they be holding him, he was apart of their clan wasn't he?

"Ahh, so I see you've met our little friend, Jeremy?" The vampire who spoke approached me calmly. It was Ruan, he was one of the leaders in their clan. His special power was also a very unpleasant one. I recoiled a bit, his mint breath had run along my nose. He had the ability to read thoughts, but only strong thoughts. Ruan paced back and forth, preparing to explain my unspoken question.

"First off, his name is Jeremy, and well, you see, he's not apart of our clan. He isn't even a vampire; he's a human boy whom we have been watch," he paused to clear his throat and continued. "Jeremy is a very talented human; we have never seen anything like him in all our years of living. He is very strong, too. Even with his scrawny figure he could beat up any of us if he wanted to. And we're vampires! Imagine what he could do if he were a vampire!" World domination crept into his voice and he stepped back into the group.

"Well, now that that's cleared up," Lewis stepped forward and clapped his hands together. Everyone listened intently. "We have a request of you. We want you to become apart of our clan."


	3. Dreamt

3. Dreamt

Cold sweat formed around my brow. My breathing was rushed and uneven. A clan of vampires and werewolves was just unnatural. Snarl ripped from mouth, but it was inaudible. In my mind, I was attempting to position myself into attack. But I wasn't physically moving. What was going on?

I awoke, startled; my hands gripping, and almost ripping the mattress below all of the covers. It had been a dream, thank goodness. But it had seemed so real, it felt as if I was there. Sometimes werewolves have visions while sleeping. They may be real, but they may not. But werewolves usually don't have just dreams; they have meanings to them most of the time. It wasn't possible for Lewis to want to request that.

I sigh and get out of bed to pick out an outfit. I grab a black T-shirt that wrapped against my body perfectly and put a sweatshirt on top of it, and I grab some skinny jeans off of the top drawer. It was an odd choice for a winter day outside. But I was already warm enough just wearing the sweatshirt.

The aroma of eggs and bacon catches under my nose and I descend down the stairs. My stomach grumbled wildly when I caught the sight of the breakfast Lisa had cooked up for us. I grab a seat and stare up at the chandelier hanging above the table, while I wait for everyone to be seated.

Our kitchen was decorated very formally and expensively. It had a long table that seats twenty-two people, which I never understood why we had gotten one that fit so many. We never had visitors, unless other werewolves were in town. My mother collected china, which was in the china cabinet, right next to her shelf with over fifty cook books. Lisa really had no use for cook books, because werewolves, especially my mother, automatically understand how to cook. The countertop was granite, which matched the stainless steel appliances, scattered about the kitchen, and the cabinets were a cherry colored wood. Our kitchen was the kind of kitchen you'd see in a magazine for home improvement.

Before I knew it, I could hear the sound of silver ware and plates clanking against each other. I was no longer the only one at the table. I gobbled down a helping of eggs and another helping of bacon and washed it down with orange juice. Today was my twentieth time as a junior, and I always wanted to be just a little bit earlier than everyone else. In school, my family just stays apart from the rest of the school. I guess we intimidate them; but every once in a while someone will be brave enough to talk to us.

As soon as I finish my food, I head to my car. I would have to wait for my brother and sister again, because I usually had to drive them to school in my car. My car was an Alpha Romeo 8C Spider, which was a car that may be too conspicuous as a car in Harrisonburg, because the prices of the cars were small. My car was probably at the top of the most expensive car list, but not too much at the top. Some cars were BMW's, Mini Van's, Toyota Starlet's, or some were Lexus's. It all varied in Harrisonburg.

My car could go up to sixty miles per hour in four point seven seconds. The highest my car could go was up to three hundred eighty miles per hour. I never really had any use for going at that speed, except for when I was chasing vampires. My brother, Chesnee had a Mercedes Benz S Class, it wasn't as fast as my car, but it was smooth on the turns and the quietest out of all the cars. My sister, Jessica, had an Aston Martin DB9 Volante. Her car was mostly for luxury, but when you needed it to be a fast car, it was. My mother, Lisa, had an Artega GT. She never drove hers much, she mainly rode with my father. My father, Gregory, had a Wald Mercedes Benz C Class. His car was the fastest out of all of ours, it added the speed to the family of cars we had. Each car probably matched our personalities best.

I jump into the front seat of my car, and wait impatiently for the others. Almost always, was I the very first ready for school. I was never eager for school, but today I just sensed something strange was awaiting me at school. First, Chesnee approached with his black leather jacket, with a grey shirt that tightly wrapped around his muscular figure. He jumped into the passenger seat and also waited impatiently for Jessica. Jessie came through the door five minutes after Chesnee, dressed in a sleek red shirt with tight skinny jeans. She sighs, and Chesnee laughed. Chesnee had taken the front seat, and Jessica always argues over how she should sit in the front seat. I didn't see what the big deal was, it was just a seat. She went in the back seat without arguing, surprisingly.

We drove to the school in silence and when we got there, Jessica and Chesnee got out immediately, leaving me to find a parking space. It was difficult for a while, but in the back I finally found a parking space. Once I parked, someone else came up to park beside me. Their car looked too expensive for a car in Harrisonburg. I use my werewolf powers to see with sharp vision to look past the shaded windows. A mysterious looking teenage boy sat in the front seat. He was beautifully breath taking. He looked almost like a vampire; he looked almost like, Jeremy.


End file.
